disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Iloveme3380/jack and kim love story 7
brett: well can i jack: ok sure can you break a board brett: well u really wanna # alfie is on a trip# jack: yep (brett breaks 5 bords) jack: wow kim: nice brett kisses him Jack: ( really jealous) guys im gonna go call amber kim: (jealos) is she like your girlfreind jack: no but hopefully ill build up the courage kim: ok im gonna go get ready for the party come on brett (pulls brett out) jack: thank god shes gone (kim comes back to get her bag but she hears them so she hides) nina: why jack: because i needed to fake the date with amber so kim wont know i still like her *kims pov* he likes me? he likes me!!!!!!! (kim walks in) kim: hey guys i forgot my bag fabian: ok see ya kim: leaves * fabins pov* i love kim but i like nina what am i gonna do wait i know ill break up with her and tell kim how i feel about her ( at the sleepover) amber: umm wanna watch the notebook kim: yess jack: um amber can i talk to you for a sec amber: ok ( they leave) amber: ok whats up jack: i need you to be my fake girlfreind so i can make kim jealous amber; ok but this is for kick (kim comes in) kim: hey guys the movie started lets go jack/amber; ok come on (holds her hand) *30 mins later* kims dream: kim: brett we need to talk brett: yeah we do kim; we need to break up brett: ok thats what i was gonna say kim: i still have feelings for someone eles (jack was listening the whole time) kim; JACK!!! uhh u werent supose to hear that jack: im kinda glad i did you know what instead of going to pratice wanna go to phils kim; you mean a jack: a date* bretts dream kim: brett i think this isnt working out im sorry its just that i like someone eles brett: yeah me to kim: good im gonna go talk to jack brett: bye amber: hey brett whats wrong brett: i broke up with kim because i like someone eles amber; who??? brett: you amber( shocked but 2 seconds later she runs up and kisses him) brett: amber will you be my girlfreind amber: yes* *jacks dream jack: hey amber hows the plane going amber: good but maybe is we break up kim will break up with brett jack: thats a great idea but just on thing do you like brett amber: maybe jack: ok kims going to phils at 2 oclock with brett so ill just go sit by myself amber; ok see ya later ( jack is sitting at the table by himself waiting for kim and she walks in and sees jack) kim: jack whats wrong jack: i broke up with amber kim: oh its ok need a hug jack: yes ( the hug) kim: wait here ill be right back jack: ok ( 5mins later kim walks in) jack: what happen kim: i broke up with brett jack: why kim: because i love you jack: ( kisses her) * ( the nextday) fabian: hey kim can i talk to you kim: ok ( the leave) fabian:kim i love you kim:.................... Category:Blog posts